


毕竟他是安灼拉

by sin7



Category: Les Miserables, 悲惨世界
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin7/pseuds/sin7
Summary: “神明将让他们一次次遇见与自己所爱之人相似的灵魂。若他们所爱的灵魂看见他们的正脸，则会忘却自己过世后与渎神者相关的回忆。”“这不是在惩罚那个渎神者的爱人吗？”热安当时提问道。自己当时是怎么回答的？安灼拉想。似乎是说，是渎神者所爱之人，而非两心相许。所以格朗泰尔居然是这么看自己的吗？
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), 格朗泰尔/安灼拉
Kudos: 6





	毕竟他是安灼拉

我们的业障冥顽、懊悔卑贱；却想为自供要他人慷慨付钱。我们坦然折返泥泞故道，以为用贱泪便能洗心革面。  
——[法]波德莱尔《恶之花》

>>>

“他有权得到神的宽恕，一如法兰西得到她的孩子的救赎。”

青年面对神坛，来自高天的柔光将他的金发晕开晨曦般的光辉——对没错，这个勇于向上帝提要求的家伙就是我们聪明勇敢爱国敬业诚信友善的安灼拉。

这不是安灼拉第一次来神坛了。作为年轻有为的优秀灵魂，他顺理成章地升上天堂，于神坛处受洗成为天上最闪耀的那颗······啊呸，那位“天使”。一个负责担当的天使当然不会放弃他的兄弟们（还有他的恋人法兰西，不过目前为止法兰西没有他似乎过得也不错）。当ABC的小伙伴——除了某个醉鬼——都上了天堂、法兰西也踏上向着自由平等的光明大道后，安灼拉认为，他有必要去引渡某人的灵魂。

人人生而平等，哪怕是酒鬼格朗泰尔。

他向伙伴们宣布这个决定时，他们并不诧异：毕竟他是安灼拉。

“不过你最好别这么做，”古费拉克嬉皮笑脸地将一个空酒杯举到眼前晃晃，他的脸在玻璃曲面后显现出挤眉弄眼的怪样儿，“酒神在上，安灼拉，那可是我们‘大写的R’！”

的确，对手是格朗泰尔。

可他是安灼拉。

>>>

格朗泰尔觉得，他可能应该也许就是，见鬼了——作为一个货真价实的鬼，感到“见鬼”，真是挺不容易的。面前是个金发碧眼的年轻女郎，嘴唇鲜艳红润，如花一般鲜妍曼妙。

呃，她长得该死的像安灼拉。

“格朗泰尔先生，对吗？”女郎笑吟吟地问。

纵使相似的戏码已经上演了太多次，纵使早已失去醉酒的能力，每每轮回，格朗泰尔还是忍不住去看她的脸，聊以作为空洞的慰藉，缓解更加空洞的荒诞的思念。真是荒诞。

他背靠路灯柱瘫成一团，来往行人无情地踏过他虚幻的、生人不可见的躯壳。也许是醉了。安灼拉不会笑得这么······春暖花开。女郎见他没反应，撇撇嘴，眼帘轻颤着耷拉下。上帝，她连恼怒的样子都和安灼拉有八分相似。

突然，她整个人缠上来，挽着格朗泰尔的手臂。酒鬼几乎被吓醒了——打他死后，那么多次，他还是无法适应这种事情。

我们的大艺术家终日醉醺醺地在巴黎晃悠，消耗着永恒而不朽的青春。格朗泰尔懒懒地甩了甩胳膊，没甩开，也就听之任之了。女郎略娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，眉眼脉脉，颇有点风流；她还朝后头瞟了眼，许是怕丢人现眼，啊呸，丢鬼现眼。

格朗泰尔：冷漠.jpg。

他刚对他的太阳神生出旖念时，也曾短暂地幻想过安灼拉做出这样·····不成体统的表情，在某些不可言说的梦里。可没多久他就打消了念头：阿波罗冷漠而坚毅，一颦一笑都带着些许硬气。格朗泰尔相信哪怕是动情，阿波罗也只会流出粗重的喘息与咬紧牙关扯出的优美的下颌弧线，他会闭着眼、喉结轱辘着，汗水打湿他灿烂的金发，甚至顺着人鱼线滑入······该死的。

格朗泰尔突然觉得这个柔若无骨的丫头一点也不像安灼拉。

一点都不。

>>>

安灼拉刚下到人间就看见格朗泰尔和一个金发姑娘拉拉扯扯的背影。

成何体统！

他冷着脸，想去拉开黏在一起的两人，此时那姑娘分明朝自己瞥了眼——赤裸裸的挑衅，绝对的。

格朗泰尔突然甩开了姑娘，又瘫回路灯下。一举一动都颓废得不行，隐隐间有曾经“大写的‘R’”意气风发的影子（也只是影子）。他伸个懒腰，又消了声息，往日醉酒的高谈阔论不知道去了哪儿。他看起来已经没多少安灼拉记忆中的模样了。

但仍然自在。

格朗泰尔和早有预料似的转头，对安灼拉扯出个无可奈何的笑。安灼拉被那个笑容刺到了，他的心脏被缝衣针轻轻扎了一下，皱缩着挤出一分欣喜三分迷惘六分酸楚。格朗泰尔那个笑距离他太远，叠上幽灵本就虚幻的面孔，梦中爱喝酒的“大写的R”逐渐被风化成模糊的光影。

“人过世后，灵魂上天堂或下地狱。但有一类人不一样：渎神者。他们将留在人世间，永世不得轮回。他们会被困在方圜之间——譬如以一根柱子为中心的半径三米内，以灵魂的形式留在世间。”

天国中的ABC小伙伴第一次聚会时，公白飞朗读了一段《天堂基本常识大全（法语版）》中的内容，安灼拉根据那段话将格朗泰尔的状态一一对号入座：

“神明将让他们一次次遇见与自己所爱之人相似的灵魂。若他们所爱的灵魂看见他们的正脸，则会忘却自己过世后与渎神者相关的回忆。”

“这不是在惩罚那个渎神者的爱人吗？”热安当时提问道。

自己当时是怎么回答的？安灼拉想。似乎是说，

是渎神者所爱之人，而非两心相许。

所以格朗泰尔居然是这么看自己的吗？

安灼拉发觉眼前逐渐浮现出蒙蒙白光。他居然觉得有点慌张又隐隐有丝酸胀的喜悦。朦胧间他听见格朗泰尔骂了句脏话，大概是在问候谁的祖宗八代；他皱眉，想训斥酒鬼，但还没行动就失去了意识。昏迷前安灼拉隐隐有种窒息感，全身骨骼都像是被挤压、碾碎一般，就仿佛被人死死抱在怀里，仿佛要被人揉进每一丝骨血之中；他似乎还听见男人呕哑嘲哳的哽咽和女子的惊呼。

不过鬼魂是没有眼泪的，对吧？

>>>

“早上好。”安灼拉在天堂、自己的寝室中醒来，一睁眼便是小伙伴们好几张放大的脸。

······

什么情况？

若李很好心地告诉他：“你今天睡过头了。”

······

那也不至于一群人聚在他旁边啊！

安灼拉皱着眉，轻轻揉着太阳穴：“我还有多少工作？”

“挺多。”古费拉克告诉他，“除了常规事务，你这个大天使由于昨天私自下界，被惩罚额外增加了工作量。这十天半月你可能都得忙了。”

······私自下界？安灼拉自问对这件事没有任何印象。他提出自己的疑问，却发现小伙伴们都在和他打哈哈。热安靠在墙角，头上顶着一本厚书，嘴中念念有词：

“我们的业障冥顽、懊悔卑贱；却想为自供要他人慷慨付钱。”

安灼拉默然。他向来不喜波德莱尔式的人物。他们是那样罪大恶极，又是那样无可指摘。这种人总是令他无可奈何——譬如格朗泰尔。

对了，还有格朗泰尔。安灼拉突然有些想念那个为法兰西付出生命的醉鬼，他先把其他人都从屋子里赶出去、穿戴整齐后，才推开房门对他们说：“大天使好像有引渡灵魂的能力。我想把格朗泰尔引渡到天堂——我记得他还在人间对吧。”

这回热安是捧着书在念了：“我们坦然折返泥泞故道，以为用贱泪便能洗心革面。”

古费拉克对安灼拉耸耸肩。是表达他对热安随时随地不分场合地念诗的无可奈何吗？安灼拉不解他的意思。

也没必要理解就是了。毕竟那是热安。

毕竟他是安灼拉。


End file.
